


Strictly Professional

by Fluffyboots



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dirty Talk, Doctor AU, Doctor Eren, Doctor Kink, Doctor Levi, Explicit Sexual Content, HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHOU, M/M, Making Out, Mild Humour, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Secret Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Sort Of, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), bad decisions that lead to good sex, medical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyboots/pseuds/Fluffyboots
Summary: They met at this table three times a week at exactly 2:30pm. Some days they had interesting conversations about their jobs and hobbies, and some days they chose to simply sit and eat together. But throughout their wide range of interactions, there was one thing that remained constant. Every day, without fail, Eren would stare into the stormy grey eyes of a man for whom he held the utmost level of respect and professional admiration and ask himself –Was he gay?





	Strictly Professional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chou_latte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chou_latte/gifts).

> Happy Birthday Chou! I've barely slept the past few days as I've been desperate to finish this in time, and only came up with this idea like four days ago lmao. I hope you like it! It turned out a lot longer than expected... and contains a lot more plot than expected. Now I have another AU I'd potentially like to revisit (facepalm). 
> 
> To everyone else reading, I hope you enjoy it as well! Comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> There may be some mistakes as I haven't had much time to proof read, but hopefully nothing too shameful.

Being a doctor wasn’t easy.

  
Some days it felt downright impossible. Rather than an occupation, Eren had quickly discovered that it was an entire lifestyle. A complete package of sleep deprivation, heart-racing stress, and an emotional burden that would slowly consume your soul while you pretended it didn’t exist.

  
Was it fulfilling? Yes. He loved helping people and couldn’t think of a career that would offer a greater sense of purpose. He had originally planned on becoming a vet, but his focus shifted to humans as he got older and witnessed the special relationship between patient and practitioner. His mother had an excellent doctor, and the bond they forged through her treatment was enough to kindle a passion in his teenaged heart.

  
It wasn’t as glamorous as he’d imagined. The pay was… sizable, but so was his debt. He barely had the time to spend the money he spent his time making. It was enough to pay for his apartment in a flash part of the city and a subscription to a gourmet food-box company.

  
They delivered recipes and pre-prepared ingredients to his door every Tuesday. The delivery driver, Eld, had tried to up-sell one of their new release items after meeting his German Shepard. The doggy food-box. While the marketing pitch had been damn-near flawless, he refused to believe that any dog should be eating free-ranged Alaskan salmon for breakfast. The entire company was admittedly quite pretentious, but the fact remained that he had no time to visit the grocery store and even less desire to.

  
He didn’t know exactly how many packets of instant noodles he’d consumed throughout his time at Med School, but it had been nothing short of astronomical. The business could’ve survived off his patronage alone.

  
He ordered the food-box for two despite living alone. Did that sound pathetic? Maybe it was, but he liked that he could save the second portion to take to work for lunch the following day. Hospital food sucked ass. Considering the importance of their jobs, you’d think they would be provided with healthy meals to support brain function.

  
What was the nutritional value of a calcified chocolate muffin? 

  
Maybe he should just get the doggy box for himself.

  
“Are you okay?”

  
  
Eren sprang off the wall he had been leaning against, eyes snapping open to meet the questioning gaze of a man in pink scrubs. Jean was a paediatric nurse who started during Eren’s first year of residency. He was now half-way through the second year and had recently acquired the zombie brain that came with it. “Yeah,” Eren said, then cleared his throat and smoothed the wrinkles in his white lab coat. “Sorry, I’m just… tired, and hungry.” 

  
Jean smirked. “Dreaming of dog food again?”

  
“It’s human food that’s being marketed towards dogs.” Eren turned on his heel and started walking down the brightly lit corridor, continuing to talk as Jean followed with an amused expression. “It’s _cheaper_. And don’t think I haven’t checked the ingredients lists, because I have, and there’s absolutely nothing in there that isn’t safe for human consumption.”

  
“And you're sure your apartment doesn’t have a gas leak?”

  
“Yes – I checked that too.”

  
Jean laughed, steps slowing as they reached an intersection in the corridors. “You were born to be a doctor.”

  
“What?” Eren hooked around to face him as they came to a stop. “Why?”

  
“Just look at you, on the brink of collapse and still burning through energy like an overactive powerplant. I might have to change your nickname to Doctor Flash.”

  
“Yeah, well… who knows,” Eren sighed before running a hand through his hair. “There could be a meltdown on the horizon.”

  
“You’re right.” Jean blinked, his blank stare warning that something terrible was about to come. “Doctor Doggy suits you so much better.”

  
“Hey, wha-?!” Eren cut himself off and watched Jean high-tail it down one of the corridors.

  
He hoped no one heard that. Besides the obvious canine reference, it also carried some rather inappropriate inuendo. Patients would dump him faster than his high-school girlfriend when she found out he was gay. 

  
Oh god. That made it even worse.

  
Teal eyes flicked around the hospital, finding nothing but empty halls and wall-mounted hand sanitiser.

  
Eren pursed his lips, considering himself safe and turning to carry on down a different hallway. He was acutely aware of how late he’d left his lunch break, and it was one of the many scheduling mishaps that he did intentionally. The cafeteria replenished the dishes after the lunch rush, meaning that he could get fresher food while also avoiding a starving crowd of hospital employees.

  
Among other things.

  
He slid his hands into the pockets of his lab coat, twiddling with his hidden ballpoint pen as he wandered towards his next appointment. It was strange that they still called them lab coats. Scientists wore them in laboratories, but doctors also wore them in hospitals and clinics.

  
Who wore it first? Who wore it better?

  
Eren clicked his pen before leaving it alone and removing his hands from his pockets. As much as he would love to delve into the intricacies of medical fashion, he did actually have a job to do.

  
He reached the end of the corridor and made his way into the post-op ward. Walls were lined with the glass windows of patient rooms, some with the blinds shut for their own privacy and comfort. He had intentionally saved this patient until last; it was an easy consultation with a low probability of ruining of his mood.

  
Room 226. Door open, blinds closed.

  
Eren briefly tapped his knuckles on the doorframe, a smile cutting his cheeks as he stepped into the room. “Good afternoon, Mr. Pixis.”

  
“Bout time,” Pixis rasped, straining his neck to peer up from his reclined position on the bed. “Too busy chasing those perky nurses, heh?”

  
“Ah… no.” Eren moved closer and clasped his hands together. “I believe I could get suspended for such behaviour.”

  
“Yeah, yeah… no one’s allowed to have fun anymore.” Pixis blinded felt around with his hand, taking a good few seconds to find the remote control for his bed. He held down a button, making the top half of the mattress raise up to put him in a sitting position. “So, what’d you want to stab me with next?”

  
Pixis was an inappropriate man, but Eren couldn’t help but enjoy his dark sense of humour. “I’ll see what the attending prescribed for you,” he said, moving to the end of the bed and picking up the plastic clipboard.

  
“Hope your aim’s gotten better. I’m still traumatised from the last time you took my blood.”

  
“This is a teaching hospital,” Eren countered, eyes flicking over the most recent clinical notes. “Oh, good news… your latest test results have come back clean. Antibodies are within the normal range for your stage in the healing process. Enzymes are being produced at a steady rate, and organ function is continuing to improve.”

  
“Does that mean…?”

  
“It sure does.” Eren couldn’t help but smile as he placed the clipboard back in its slot at the end of the bed. “Your new liver is settling in perfectly. There are no signs of rejection, which means we should be able to discharge you sometime tomorrow morning.”

  
“Oh, thank fuck.” Pixis sighed and let his head fall back into the pillow.

  
“Is your granddaughter coming in today?”

  
“She is,” Pixis raised his hand to wipe away what looked like a tear. “Christ, she’ll be so relieved.”

  
“I’ll let you get some rest then. A nurse will be in soon to change your bandages.”

  
Pixis sniffed. “Thank you.”

  
Eren smiled before walking out, then reached back to quietly close the door behind him. That went well. Often the news he had to deliver wasn’t so positive, but he was grateful for whenever a patient received a good outcome. As for whether Mr. Pixis would lay off the booze, well… that was out of his hands.

  
Glancing up to the wall clock, Erne received a jolt of energy when he saw it was already 2:34pm. Four minutes late, but it was nothing to worry about. No one had ever expected him to be punctual.

  
Still, he wasted no time in making his way to the cafeteria. He glanced at the row of windows as walked past, using the reflection to make sure his hair was still neat and that his coat and shrubs were free of unsavoury stains. He was pristine, hair a stylish mess and face as fresh as a newly pressed sheet. He attributed the healthy glow of his skin to the fact that he’d recently incorporated kale into his food-box order. While he didn’t believe in any of that superfood bullshit, it still did a remarkably good job of covering up his crippling exhaustion. 

  
He reached the floors reception area are made a beeline for the shiny metal elevators. He usually took the stairs to sneak a bit of exercise into his schedule, but he simply could afford to waste any more time today.

After a brief elevator ride down to the first floor, Eren stepped out and briskly walked past the reception before turning into a new corridor. This floor was a tad livelier due to the patients that were yet to be admitted, and people coming in for a check-up or short-term treatment. Visitors also congregated down here. Eren tended to avoid them as much as he could; there was always some relative who wanted you to examine a gross mole on their back since you’re already there.

  
It wasn’t long before he reached the cafeteria. The smell of stale muffins and burnt coffee permeated the air, but he had come to like the unpleasant smell and everything that came with it. Chair and tables were neatly arranged in the large room, brightly lit by the excessively large windows that featured a view of the park besides the hospital. A cafe counter followed along one wall, with multiple glass cabinets of bakery items and meal options.

  
Most of the tables were empty by now, filled only by the few stranglers who preferred not to eat with a hundred other people. As there was no line at the cafe, Eren went up to the counter and smiled at the cashier. “Chai latte, please.”

  
“Sure, it’ll just be a minute.”

  
Eren turned around to scope out the room while he waited, and his eyes were instantly drawn to a dark-haired man sitting alone at a corner table.

  
Levi Ackerman. He was an attending doctor, and a damned good one at that. All the residents were in awe whenever they got to watch him work; he handled medical instruments like they were extensions of himself. Levi was wearing his usually dark blue scrubs beneath a flawless white coat, ebony bangs falling in front of his face as he looked down at his phone.

  
That man was the reason Eren bought lube to work. 

  
“Chai latte?”

  
“Yes – thanks.” He grabbed his coffee cup and started making his way through the maze of cheap furniture. Reached the corner of the room, he slowly approached the table and  
stopped next to it. “Doctor Ackerman.”

  
Levi glanced up from his phone with narrow eyes. “Doctor Jaeger.”

  
“May I sit with you?” 

  
The chair opposite Levi skidded across the floor as he pushed it out with his leg. “You don’t have to ask me that _every _day.”

  
“O-okay,” Eren replied, placing his cup on the table before sitting down in the offered chair.

  
It had been roughly three weeks since they started having lunch together. The first time was a complete accident; Eren had been held up with a patient in critical condition and didn’t come down to the cafeteria until mid-afternoon. There wasn’t anyone he knew, only a few faces he’d vaguely remembered passing in the halls, and he had opted to sit alone as a result. It turned out Levi had lunch at 2:30pm every day. He’d come in and, for some reason unbeknownst to Eren, had decided to sit with him.

  
They knew each other before that, from seeing each other on rounds and around the hospital. Levi had taught him some basic medical procedures in his first year of residency. It was weird at first, mostly due to the wildly inappropriate thoughts Eren found himself having once he returned to his apartment for the night, but they had quickly fallen into a familiar routine.

  
They met at this table three times a week at exactly 2:30pm. Some days they had interesting conversations about their jobs and hobbies, and some days they chose to simply sit and eat together. But throughout their wide range of interactions, there was one thing that remained constant. Every day, without fail, Eren would stare into the stormy grey eyes of a man for whom he held the utmost level of respect and professional admiration and ask himself – 

  
Was he gay?

  
There were signs. Pats on the back that lingered longer than what would be deemed appropriate in a student-mentor relationship, and the sharing of personal details that were far too intimate for regular small-talk. Glances had been exchanged and hands had been brushed, but he hadn’t yet built up the courage to say or do anything that couldn’t be laughed off as a silly mistake.

  
Eren’s gaze fell to the ceramic plate on the table. “You’re having toast again?”

  
“Yeah.” Levi went back to looking at his phone, thumb darting around as he quickly typed something out. “You got a problem with toast?” 

  
“Not at all,” Eren said, lifting his cup to sip on his latte.

  
“Where’s your fancy packed lunch?”

  
“Oh, well… I left my bag on the floor this morning while I was having breakfast, and my dog managed to get into it.” Eren sighed, shaking his head and lips cracking into a smile. “Turns out you don’t need opposable thumbs to open Tupperware.” 

  
“That’s shit.” Levi finished sending his message and placed his phone face-down on the table. Pale fingers reached for the coffee cup sitting in front of him, picked it up by the rim and raised it close to his face. “Why didn’t you get something to eat, then?”

  
“I had a panini earlier,” Eren replied. There was no way he could’ve made this far into the day without some form of sustenance, and the cabinet food from the cafe across the street was infinitely better than was on offer here. He’d ran out and grabbed it on his shorter coffee break.

  
Levi tch-ed and went to take a sip of his tea. “Don’t tell me you came all the way down here for a shitty latte.”

  
“It’s not that bad.” Eren tapped his index finger against the table, consciously trying to push himself over the edge of his comfort zone. He’d always ended up retreating whenever he’d dared to cross a boundary in the past. Shyness wasn’t a well-known characteristic of his, and he assumed it must have something to do with inherent risk of openly flirting with your superior. Levi would have the power to crush not only his heart, but also his reputation and flourishing career. Despite the danger, he couldn’t bear to keep his mouth shut any longer. “Besides, there’s no way I would ever stand you up.” 

  
Pausing mid-sip, Levi lowered the cup from his lips and placed it back on the table. He rotated it in his fingertips, staring back with narrow eyes and a critical expression. “How’s your day going?”

  
Too subtle?

  
“Good. I managed to close my eyes for a grand total of six minutes, and the post-op patient I was assigned to hasn’t developed any complications from his transplant.” Eren shifted forward in his seat, leaning over to rest his chin on his hand. “What about you? Been busy saving lives?”

  
“Not quite,” Levi said, glancing out the window with a long a heavy sigh. “Sometimes it feels like we’re just buying time.”

  
In the year and a half that Eren had worked at Shiganshina Hospital, he’d had the personal misfortune of seeing Doctor Ackerman lose his shit exactly once. That was shortly before Eren had started thinking about him when he had absolutely no business doing so. What could he say? It was impossible to ignore someone who had just hurled a bedpan through a window and was flinging around packets of saline like medical-grade water balloons. The world was unjust, and Eren had found a bizarre kind of solace in the candid display of pure apocalyptic rage. 

  
Eren sympathised, but it was a bad idea to let the conversation get too heavy while they were only half-way through their shifts. “That’s a pretty bleak outlook,” he responded, a lilt of friendly banter in his voice.

  
Grey eyes flicked back to him, and Levi quirked one of his eyebrows in a teasing fashion. “It’s hard to stay positive when you’re watching people kick it on the regular.”

  
“And that–” Eren lifted his chin to point at him, a chuckle forming beneath his breath. “That’s just plain insensitive.” It was true; working in a hospital gave you a morbid sense of humour. “You pledged compassion, remember?”

  
“I am compassionate.” Levi glanced down at his drink, and Eren’s heart skipped a beat when the raven’s leg pressed against his own beneath the table. “In my own way.”

  
Was that… an accident? 

  
Desperate to find out, Eren moved his leg and gently bumped into Levi’s, and the responding nudge almost sent him into cardiac arrest. He reached out to cradle his latte, feeling like he needed to do something with his hands to distract form the fireable offence that was threatening to take place beneath their table.

  
Levi raised a hand to rub his lips, leaning back in his chair as he discreetly glanced towards the cafeteria’s entrance.

  
Nudges turned into constant contact, and from there it quickly escalated into a daring game of footsies. It was oddly sexual; both of them desperately seeking the other’s touch, moving together in a slow and sensual rhythm. Levi moved his leg a fraction higher, and Eren couldn’t believe that he was getting hard just from rubbing ankles with the guy.

  
“Are you going up?”

  
Eren blinked, missing the words despite having been staring straight at him. “Sorry, what?”

  
Levi straightened up and gave him a pointed look. “Are you going back upstairs?”

  
“Oh,” Eren replied sheepishly. He still had plenty of time left on his lunch break, but he had a sneaking suspicious that Levi wasn’t talking about anything work-related. “Yeah… definitely.”

  
“Good. So am I.” Levi pushed his tea away and stood up, taking a moment to adjust the collar of his lab coat before purposefully walking towards the cafeteria exit.

  
Eren abandoned his latte without a second thought, pushing out his chair and getting up to follow with a similar confidence. The doctor walk was something he mastered only a few months ago. It had occurred to him one day that no matter how much of a nervous wreck you were on the inside, people would see you as trustworthy so long as you presented yourself as such.

  
They made their way out of the cafeteria and down the hall, and anyone who cared to look would have assumed that he had an entirely professional reason for accompanying Doctor Ackerman through the hospital. A few nurses waved as they walked past the reception area, but they were quickly placated when Levi acknowledged their existence with a brief and expressionless glance.

  
Eren’s palms were sweaty by the time they reached the elevators. The silence was tense and unpredictable, as if their moment of physical contact had sparked a flame that refused to be extinguished. Metal doors dinged open, and they stepped inside with a nonchalance that was unbefitting of the exhilaration grasping Eren’s heart.

  
Once the doors sealed shut, Eren was tempted to seek confirmation on what exactly was about to happen. He held his tongue in fear that it might counteract whatever cognitive malfunction Levi must be suffering from to even consider this.

  
Instead of behaving rationally, he ran his tongue over his lips and looked at the man standing next to him. Levi was a little on the short side, but the respect his presence demanded was insurmountable. As the ride up seemed to take an eternity, he helped pass the time by pressing his shoulder against Levi’s. That contact caused grey eyes to glance over at him, and their smouldering expression gave Eren all the confirmation he could ever need. 

  
Levi looked him up and down, then turned to stare straight ahead just as the elevator doors slid open.

  
They walked out into a quiet reception area, and Eren just now realised that he was on the fourth floor. It had considerably less traffic as it was mostly used for the long-term care of dependant patients, such as those on transplant lists that were too ill to wait it out in the comfort of their own home. Two nurses maned the reception desk, both of whom barely took a glance in their direction before carrying on with their work.

  
Levi started down one of the hallways, and Eren maintained a respectful distant while following behind him. He didn’t care to ask where they were going, his mind instead being occupied by a landslide of pent up desire. His crush on Doctor Ackerman was no secret to himself, but he had never imagined that anything would eventuate from it. The sensible thing would be to turn back now.

  
But Eren rarely felt inclined to do the sensible thing. He’d much rather follow a hot attending down an abandoned hallway and think about all the sinful pleasures they had to offer one another. Imagining it was enough to get him worked up, and Eren slid his hands into his pockets in hopes of making his arousal less apparent in his baggy scrubs.

  
Levi slowed his pace and glanced back, making sure the hall was free of curious onlookers before stopping in front of a door and pulling a small set of keys from his coat pocket. He unlocked it, and Eren watched him disappear inside before hurrying to catch the door before it closed.

  
Inside was a tasteful wooden desk and a black two-seater couch that was intended for guests or patients. The blinds were all drawn, but the sunlight sneaking through the outer window was enough to alleviate the darkness. On the desk was a collection of folders and documents, and behind it was a bookcase exploding with an impressive collection of medical books and encyclopaedias. Eren didn’t know whose office it was, and frankly, he didn’t really give a shit.

  
He stood near the door, pulse hammering in his ears as the outside world became nothing but a distant memory. In a strange turn of events, Levi planted himself a few feet ahead and dug his hands into the pockets of his lab coat, remaining silent as he stared in a way that was both expectant and intimidating.

  
There was no way Levi had led him all the way up here for a staring contest. Despite being flustered, Eren’s head was screwed on tight enough to realise what was going on. Given that he faced more severe consequences if discovered and would likely be accused of abusing his position, Levi felt incapable of making the first move. 

  
Would Eren reconsider now that he was forced to think of the potentially devastating repercussions? 

  
Not a chance.

  
He threw himself forward, held onto Levi’s shoulders and pressed their lips together. They both stumbled from the force of it, and Eren clumsily moved his mouth for a moment before finally getting a response. Hands moved to his sides, slipping into his lab coat to grab his waist through his scrubs, and Levi pushed back with a force of his own. Eren opened his mouth to invite him in, a soft moan echoing in his throat as Levi’s tongue slid past his lips and eagerly rubbed against his own. Their tongues twirled together, drawing back to get a proper taste before delving back into each other’s mouths with increasing hunger. It was salacious; Eren never knew a man could taste so good, and his hardening cock was becoming more and more apparent as time went on. 

  
Despite his growing arousal, Eren separated their mouths and took a reluctant step back. It was only fair that he gave Levi a second to think – and a chance to change his mind if he thought the risk was too great. 

  
Levi did little more than stare at him, lips still parted and eyes wide with shock. It wore off quickly, and he wiped his mouth before walking towards the door. He paused in front of it, then glanced back over his shoulder as he reached out to turn the lock. 

  
Eren swallowed, his cock twitching at the lust that burned in those stormy grey eyes. Levi walked back to him rather quickly, and it was only a second later that their lips were reconnecting in a forceful kiss.

  
Eren stumbled back until he bumped into the wall, feeling a hand run through his hair before grabbing a handful to tug on. He was intoxicated by the sheer passion, how they fed off each other’s reckless desires, and he responded by wrapping his arms around Levi and letting his hands roam across his back. Levi’s tongue pushed past his lips and flicked around in his mouth, tasting whatever he could reach as his hands slid up under Eren’s shirt.

  
Eren playfully sucked on the tongue in his mouth, humming in approval when hands tightened around his bare hips and started inching up his stomach. The skin-on-skin contact was maddening, somehow both too much and not enough, and he aimed to communicate his eagerness by digging his nails into muscular shoulders. Levi responded with his own sound of appreciation, hands squeezing Eren’s sides before moving closer to press him flush against the wall. Levi rolled his hips, and Eren’s jaw went slack as his erection finally got the friction it craved.

  
They moaned in unison, both finding pleasure from grinding their hips together. Their tongues chased each other in endless circles, licking and massaging as best they could between increasingly heavy breaths, lips wet with saliva and sliding together. Eren retreated to give Levi’s lips some attention, swiping his tongue along the bottom before taking it in his teeth and letting it graze between them. 

  
As hot as it was, neither of them had forgotten that they were still on the clock.

  
Eren took the initiative and wedged a hand between them, sliding it lower until he found the front of Levi’s pants. He hooked his index finger into the elastic band and pulled it away from his body, creating a large enough gap for his hand to wiggle in. Biting his own lip, Eren was more than pleased with the thick cock he found in Levi’s pants. It was warm and smooth, hard as a rock and throbbing his hand. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft and gave it a few teasing strokes, a smile pulling at his lips as Levi hunched over with a deep groan.

  
“Levi,” Eren called in a sultry voice, waiting until grey eyes were focused on him before licking his lips. “I wanna suck you off.”

  
“Yeah?” Levi’s stared at him with lust-blown pupils, trying to control his breathing as his gaze drifted down to Eren’s mouth. “So, what’re you waiting for?” He moved back to give Eren some space, then reached down to pull his pants down to his thighs and free his erection. “Get on your knees.”

  
The commanding tone did in fact make Eren’s knees buckle, and he gracelessly dropped onto the tiled floor. Teal eyes examined the large cock hovering in front of his face, the impressive length flushed a delicious red with veins running along the shaft. He leaned in lick from base to tip, relishing the heat on his tongue as he slowly moved from Levi’s balls to the slit at the top. From there, he hungrily stretched his lips around Levi’s cock and started taking it into his mouth. He couldn’t swallow it all, but the attending’s heavy breaths and pleasured hums assured him that it didn’t matter.

  
Eren slowly slid off Levi’s cock before sucking it into his mouth again, his lips becoming slick with saliva as he struggled to accommodate the girth. He grabbed onto Levi’s hip, using it as an anchor while finding a slow but steady rhythm. He made a smothered moaning sound, and Levi’s hand tightened in his hair before giving it a firm tug, making Eren gag as his cock slammed into the back of his throat.

  
Eren pulled off with a pop and a splutter, saliva stinging from his mouth as he released Levi’s throbbing cock. Precum oozed from the swollen tip, and Eren leaned in to collect it by slowly running the flat of his tongue up and along the slit. 

  
“Fuck,” Levi hissed, hand grabbed the material covering Eren’s shoulder and pulling on it. “Get up.”

  
Eren obliged, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand before standing up again. Levi pounced on him the moment he was upright, crushing their lips together with fierce passion and an urgency that further fuelled their lust. He moaned as Levi’s tongue pushed its way into his mouth, hastily swirling around inside before retreating once again.

  
Breathing heavily, Levi slid a hand into Eren’s pants and started stroking his cock, pulling a moan from the brunet’s lips as he tightened his grip. “I can’t wait to fuck you, Eren…” Levi rasped into his ear. “I’ve thought about it so many times.”

  
Eren twitched in Levi’s hand, his last shred of composure being totally obliterated. They were both ready to explode, and Eren wanted nothing more than for Levi to just bend him over already and fill him up with that mouth-watering cock. “Do it then,” Eren demanding, staring at him with desirous eyes and a wrecked expression. “Fuck me right now.”

  
Levi didn’t have to be told twice. He grabbed onto the lapels of Eren’s coat and pulled him away from the wall, steering him through the room until the back of Eren’s thighs bumped into the desk.

  
Eren got his pants off as fast as he could, shoving them down and pulling them with off at the same time as his shoes. He straightened up in time for Levi to shove him onto the desk, back landing in a pool of papers and hair splaying over the polished wood. Levi pressed forward, leaning over him like a hungry lion that had just discovered a juicy slab of meat, grey eyes raking down his body to check out his erect cock and caramel-tinted thighs. Levi grabbed his lapels and pulled them over his shoulders, and –

  
“Wait,” Eren blurted out, reaching out to cling on to the attending’s dark blue scrubs and spotless white lab coat. “Leave it on.”

  
“You got a doctor kink or something?” Levi raised an eyebrow, giving him a curious look as he stuck his fingers in his mouth, one by one. They came out coated in saliva, and Eren’s toes curled when Levi pressed it against puckered hole. “You want me to make you feel all better?”

  
Eren gasped when Levi’s finger slid inside him. It wasn’t a fantasy he knew he had, but he did find it hot to be reminded of their scandalous relationship and just how much an attending should not be fingering one of their residents on god knows whose desk. He got off on the depravity of it all. Swallowing his shame, Eren nodded against the table and replied in a wrecked voice. “Yes, Doctor Ackerman.”

  
“I can’t seem to find the problem,” Levi panted, leaning forward to hover over Eren as he curled his finger inside him. “I’m gonna have to give you a full, internal examination.”

  
“Oh god,” Eren moaned, his body going wild at the deep and husky tone of Levi’s voice. A second finger pushed past his entrance, lining up with the first before steadily thrusting into him. “Nngh, ah… y-yes, Doctor.”

  
Fingers spread inside him, stretching him open with expert precision, and the addition of a third finger caused Eren to wonder just how soundproof these walls truly were. Any concern was wiped from his mind when Levi did a beckoning motion inside him, repeatedly rubbing the pads of his fingers over his sensitive prostate. It was all too much, and Eren do nothing more than arch his back off the desk and keen in desperation, cheeks flushed pink and lips bruised red.

  
“Such a good patient,” Levi teased, his eyes trailing down to devour the sight of Eren’s ass stretched around his fingers. Slowly removing fingers, he freed his hand so that he could grab Eren by the legs and pull his closer, securing one leg around his waist and hooking the other over his shoulder.

  
Eren whined in protest of the sudden emptiness, but the sound caught in his throat when something considerably larger pressed against his entrance. Levi’s cock was still slick with his saliva, enabling it to wetly slide between his cheeks before teasing his rim, rubbing against it with a pressure that wasn’t quite enough to push past the ring of relaxed muscle.

  
Eren refused to wait any longer. He tightened his leg around Levi’s waist and lifted his hips, pulling them closer until he felt a thick head pushing inside him.

  
“You want it that bad?” Levi groaned at the muscles squeezing around him, eagerly awaiting and inviting him in deeper. “Relax… Doctor’s going to take care of you now.”

  
Levi snapped his hips forward, causing Eren to throw his head back as he was impaled by the attending’s cock. The pleasure was enough to break them both, and Levi leaned over to bent Eren’s leg up until his knee was all that separated them, the new angle allowing him to get even deeper. Levi lifted his hips to pull out, almost removing himself entirely before slamming back into Eren’s blushing hole.

  
Eren let out a high-pitched moan, digging his heel into Levi’s lower back as he encouraged a steady pace. Sticky fluid was already leaking from his erection, dripping out onto his stomach smearing across his exposed thigh. He already knew that Doctor Ackerman was going to make him come in record time; it was difficult not to when he was bent in half and getting fucked into a hardwood desk. 

  
Levi thrusted into him over and over again, sliding his cock half-way out before plunging back in with unrelenting force. His hips slapped against Eren’s ass, mixing with the wet and obscene noises to create a symphony of pure sex. 

  
Eren clawed at the lapels of Levi’s lab coat, staring up at him with glazed eyes and panting lips, moaning each time the attending’s cock filled him up and slammed into his sweet spot. Grey eyes watched him in return, matching his sound of pleasure with deep groans and rugged breaths, a thin sheen of sweat beginning to gather on his forehead.

  
Heat was gathering in Eren’s gut, kindled by slick friction and his sparking nerves, and it wasn’t long before he deteriorated into an incoherent mess. “Nghh, yeah… s-so good, Levi… h-hard-ah!”

  
Levi shoved his fingers into Eren’s open mouth, silencing his cries of pleasure to nothing but smothered moans and desperate whines. “Good pa… ah,” Levi groaned and hunched forward, struggling to speak through his mounting pleasure. He met Eren’s eyes and tried again, words fragmented by his heavy breaths. “Good patients… don’t scream.”

  
“Mmm… mhnn,” Eren moaned back, taking the opportunity to suck on the digits in his mouth.

  
Levi sped up his pace, moving his free hand to Eren’s ass to further spread his reddening cheeks. He thrusted deeper still, slamming his cock into Eren as if he was on a mission to split the brunet in two. “Fuck, Eren, I can’t… can’t wait much longer.” He momentarily withdrew his fingers from Eren’s mouth, keeping them pressed against swollen red lips as he gave him a chance to speak. “Where do you want it?”

  
“Hhnng,” Eren keened at the sound of his name of Levi’s lips, so delirious with pleasure that he paid no attention to the saliva streaking his face. “Inside, please… come inside me, Doctor Ackerman.”

  
“Jesus, fuck.” Levi dug his nails into Eren’s ass and snapping his hips forward, thrusts becoming erratic as he continued burying his cock deep inside him.

  
“Yeah, yeah… right there!” A fire spread through Eren’s body, numbing his brain and electrifying his senses, finally reaching his climax as Levi hit his prostate on just the right angle. “Oh, oh fuck! Levi, I-I… come, ahh!” He tensed up, fists bunched up in Levi’s coat and scrubs as a tremor struck his body like lightning. His vision whited-out, and in his moment of delirium Eren could’ve sworn he’d seen the golden gates of heaven.

  
“Fuck!” Levi slammed into him, rocking them both through their orgasms as Eren’s contracting walls milked his cock for all it was worth.

  
“Ah, ah…” Eren collapsed back on the desk, panting while he floated on a cloud of post-orgasmic bliss. Levi’s cock throbbed inside him, depositing one last load of cum before beginning to soften.

  
Levi was hunched over him, breathing harshly as his hand firmly massaged Eren’s ass cheek. He raised up and met Eren’s eyes, managing to calm himself enough to form a coherent sentence. “You know, it’s considered bad luck to fuck an attending.”

  
Eren blinked up at the doctor who had just rocked his world, taking a moment to regain his thought process before replying. “It’s not bad luck to fuck a resident?”

  
Levi’s eyebrow twitched, his lips pulling into a thin line. “Some would call it self-destructive.”

  
“Really?” Eren sighed, raising his hand to brush his fingers over Levi’s cheek. “I’d call it self-indulgent.”

  
Being a doctor wasn’t easy. With all the stress that was involved, it was no surprise they had to find creative ways of relieving it. But of course, if anyone were to ask…

Their relationship was strictly professional.


End file.
